They Look So Perfect
by mrusse25
Summary: As childhood frineds, Alice and Shun always knew they were suppose to end up being the bestest of friends. But how will their friendship change when their parents tell them they're to be wed in one months time, and how will they act after the wedding has taken place? Only time will tell...
1. Alice

_Alice_

"Look at how happy they are."

"Her dress fits so perfectly, I can't wait till next month arrives."

"They are going to have one good looking family."

Those were just some of the words I heard as I walked through the party. An engagement party. My engagement party. I stood next to a stoic , raven-haired man. As usual, he had no facial expression. My husband to be. Shun said we looked happy together, yet I have never once seen Shun smile.

I laughed when I heard those words, well, almost laughed. We had to "keep up appearances," or so my mother had put it. All I know is when I turned sixteen, Shun began to "court" me. It basically means by the time I turned eighteen, which was two weeks ago, I was going to get married to him. Needless to say, I just dimply can't refuse my parents.

"Honey," my mother came up to me, along with my father, and proceeded to crush the life out of me, "we are so happy for you."

I felt an awkward smile come upon my face as I awkwardly patted my mother's back, "Thank you mother," I said as nicely as I could put it.

"Dear," I heard my father's strong voice calling out, "I fear you are crushing the poor girl."

"Father, I am a full grown woman, not a little girl anymore," I growled as my mother released me of her death grip.  
Shun turned towards my mother, "Mrs.-" before he could finish, mother cut him off.

"None of that now," she sternly said, "you may call me mother, seeing as you are marrying our precious angel. Plus, calling me Mrs makes me feel old."

Shun gave her a firm look, "Carrie, I was just going to take Alice. I believe her friends are waiting for her," as he said this, he made a gesture to where he saw Dan and Runo fighting, Billy and Julie in a deep conversation, and Murucho having a panicked look on his face as he tried to break up the fight with Dan and Runo. Needless to say, it looked like it was not going well.

As we walked away from my parents, I sighed in relief. Shun always knew when a situation was becoming too much, "Thanks Shun."

He nodded his head and led me to our friends. I even saw one of the corners of his mouth turn upwards, just ever so slightly.

"Finally pulled her away from her parents now, huh Shun," Dan's voice said, as we saw him, a smirk appearing on his face, "you must really care for Alice."

Shun rolled his eyes at Dan's comment," Like you and Runo are any better. I'm sure it'll be time for you two to get engaged soon." He looked over to Julie and Billy, who were laughing at what Billy said, "At least those two are happy being with each other."

Everybody looked over to the two who were still laughing, and sighed. They've been best friends ever since childhood, and now they're engaged. It was like the fates were making sure they were staying bout to each other. I smiled as they continued their conversation, both with a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun.

"I hope our relationship will be like that in the future," I quietly said under my breath, then looked to see Shun staring at me, eyes wider than usual.

Before he could say anything, the clinking of glasses could be heard, signaling a speech was about to begin.

"I would like to thank everybody for coming," my mother stated, as she held a spoon in one hand, and her champagne in the other, "not only for my daughter, but for her fiancée as well. They've known each other since they were little. Mrs. Kazami, or some of you know her as Lily, and I were close friends in high school, and we are proud to see our oldest children grow up." As she started tearing up, my father took over, "We are so proud of our children, and I'm sure that Sean would agree," as he said this he looked over to Shun's father, Sean, who simply nodded his head, a smile etched upon his face. "A toast to the soon to be married couple," mother announced as she happily held up her glass, and everybody followed in unison.

"Cheers!"

As the party was drawing to a close, and people started leaving, my mother stood by the door handing out invitations, "We hope you can come to the wedding, which will be in a month from now."

As soon as she said that to some people, there was the sound of excessive coughing behind us. As Shun and I looked back, we saw Dan, a half filled cup of water in his hands, was holding back tears, as he bent forward at the hips, Runo rubbing his back, an annoyed expression appeared upon her face.

"And this is why you shouldn't just drink a bunch of water. You need to be careful because you tend to do this way too much Dan," Runo lectured as he was still trying to regain the now lost oxygen that he had received from the water in his lungs.

Muroucho pushed up his glasses, lining his face, as he quietly said, "I just think he's in shock from the face that Alice and Shun are getting married in one month's time."

"Um, yeah, how can I not be surprised. My best friend, and Runo's best friend is getting married in a month! And we didn't even know what this party was about till we got here," As Dan said this, he went up to Shun, "Shun, you're so quiet and stuff, and Alice usually doesn't like to burden us, but I think i know the question everybody wants to ask here."

Shun took a step back, moving closer to me, as I was behind him for the moment, I could tell that because of the comment Dan just made, that he must have a guarded expression, "And what would that be," with that, Shun moved next to me as Dan quickly ran to where he was standing.

"Well, like, how did you propose to Alice of course!" Runo exclaimed, taking my hands into hers, "She wouldn't tell us! Like, in fact, we were like Dan. Completely clueless till we got here!" She quickly grabbed Shun's hands and placed them with mine, making me blush a bit, "So, like, how did you propose?" She gasped, as if she just had an amazing idea, "I know, you took her out to a fancy, candle lit dinner, didn't you! Or did you two take a stroll on the beach, or-" before she could even start her next thought, Shun cut her off, stating coldly, "I actually didn't propose to her. Our parents agreed to when we were getting married."

After he said that, it was quiet for a moment, "So, you didn't propose to her man," Dan exclaimed, a shocked look on his face.

"Actually," Murocho said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose again, "it is quiet common for business marriages to be done this way. You follow what your parents want you to do. You don't have any say in the matter as to what you would like. You just simply follow them. It was hard for me to tell my parents no what they wanted me to get engaged, but it went fairly well, seeing as the girl I was to marry already had a beloved."

"Aw, Murocho, why didn't you tell us?" Julie asked, "We could've like, totally added her to the group!"

Murocho looked down, "Because my parents didn't want people to know. I mean, I'm the only heir in my family, so choosing the right person for me to marry would be hard with all of the paparazzi trying to crawl down my back."

"Anyways," Julie exclaimed, "how about we start planning the wedding!" Runo and Julie knew that I always wanted a small wedding. Just close friends and family, but of course, my parents being who they were wouldn't allow that. It had to be big. Huge. The wedding of the century!

"How about we start small," Runo said, smiling at me, as the boys looked totally lost, except for Murocho, who kept tabs on the conversation.

"Yeah!" Julie exclaimed, "Like, we can totally choose brides and groomsmen first and like, work from there!"

I smiled, and then turned to Shun, "Actually, I was thinking that Shun and I would talk about what we wanted in the wedding, then see where we can go from there."

Runo looked crushed, along with Julie. The guys on the other hand…

"Does this mean that we don't have to help plan the wedding," Dan exclaimed excitedly, "Whoo hoo!" he jumped in the air.

"That doesn't mean that you're not going to be there for the wedding," Shun stated, before crossing his arms, then looked at me, "How about we go back home and we can talk about the arrangements from there."

I smiled, "Of course," after I said that, he walked away. I turned to my friends, "See you all soon." With that I waved my hand, and started to run after.


	2. Shun

_Shun_

When we got home, I looked at Alice. I felt so sad for her. I knew she wanted a small wedding. Julie and Runo told me that, but knowing her parents, that was highly going to happen any time soon. "Alice," I began, before stopping, seeing her eyes glisten with tears.

"Sorry," she said, sharply and quietly, "I just wanted to be a normal girl for once. Have a long engagement, and a small wedding."

"Maybe in the future, we could hold a small ceremony." I had to compromised with her. After all, I did take her chance to take what she wanted away from her. Well, that would more likely be both of our patents doing.

After I said that, she broke out into a huge grin, spreading across her face from one ear to the next, "I'd like that very much Shun."

"So, however you want the wedding, I'll go along with whatever color scheme you want, flowers, cake, and what not. You're going to be the main star so I want you to have a great time." As I said this she looked somewhat shocked. "What?"

"Well," she started, looking uncomfortable, "I just thought that you would've been more controlling over the wedding and just let me sit back, seeing as most women in both of our families do that anyways."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not like that. Believe it or not, I do think there are women with enough brains to take over the human race. I know some women who make better ninjas as well." I smirked, "And I know you have a brain, so I know that you can make some rash decisions, but you tend to be honest and blunt about some things, but that's just your style. It's how you are." As I said this, she smiled again, her eyes drying the tears she had from when we first got home, "I sometimes think that you'd be able to lead the company without me, but we wouldn't like to see that."

As we talked about what the wedding should be like, we looked at things like: color, cake, venue, ect.

"What type of dress do you think I should wear," Alice asked, looking at me with excitement. I guess even though it couldn't be what she would exactly want, she was still happy that she was going to marry her best friend. Even if our parents set up this marriage for us.

I looked at her in confusion, "Why would it matter? I already know that you are going to look amazing in it if I look for you, plus, I don't exactly know your size, and I have no clue in dresses other than white."

The next day I went into the dojo. I trained the ninja, seeing as father did the business side, until Alice and I got married, then I'll be the one in charge, while father will come back here to train the ninja. I usually train the little kids. I don't see why father makes me do this. He knows how bad I am with children. I think I can hear him now.

"I don't understand how you are so bad with children."

"How will you ever raise a family if you can't even get along with the children from the dojo?"

"How will Alice feel when all you do to your children is yell at them."

I looked at one of the girls that's in the class. She was a prodigy. She would easily become a first class ninja by the time she's sixteen. I then looked at a boy with poor form that was training with another boy. One of them was doing amazingly well, while the other, well, not so much.

He was trying to block all wrong, and he had terrible posture. I walked over to them, confidently, and they immediately stopped their spar, and looked at me with wide eyes, "Sensei," they greeted me.

"You need to have better posture," I said to the boy with bad posture. As soon as I said that, the other boy started to snicker. I looked at him and he immediately stopped. "What is your name?" I never stopped my cool demeanor.

"Kazuma, Master."

I looked at the other boy, and felt my eyes soften as I saw his scared reaction, "and you?" It may have been cooler, but it was better than the way I yelled at Kazuma.

"Joe, Master Shun."

I heaved a sigh, "Joe, you need to understand that if you don't have good posture, then you'll never succeed as a skilled ninja. That along with balance will help determine how well you'll fight." As I said this, he looked at me, surprise on his face, "So I have to practice posture and balance?"

I smirked, "Yeah, otherwise you'll never get as good as me, or my father."

He smiled a bright smile. One that you would only see on a child, "Alright Master, I'll do my best to make you proud."

I smiled. Maybe there is a chance for me to be nice to children. And maybe one day, Alice will return what I feel about her.

Hopefully she doesn't think that this marriage is just forced upon her. As I walked through the door I was greeted by the smell of one of Alice's home cooked meals, "Welcome home, Shun," she stood at the stove; an apron adorned her, along with a blue tank top, and a pair of acid washed blue jeans.

"It smells good," I said as I went over to the stove, and saw that she was stirring some type of soup in a pot. I could easily say that the color was brown, and could see some meat floating about as well as some potatoes and some other miscellaneous vegetables. My mouth started to instantly water as soon as I took another sniff to smell the delicious contents.

"It's just some beef stew. I thought it may be a good idea because it's getting a bit chilly out, and it's hearty enough that it can easily fill you up, and I know it's one of your favorite things that I make for you." She then looked at me and said, "I know you want to help, but all we really have to do is wait for it to finish cooking, so how about if you set the table and I'll get started on the salad." As she said this, she handed me some dinner sized plates, and then some soup bowls, along with some spoons, soup spoons, knives and forks.

As I nodded I then quickly went to the table that happened to be in the room next to the family room. The layout of the house was weird. We had a huge kitchen, which I heard Alice wanted, seeing as she likes to do just about anything when it came to food. Then, next to that was the family room, where we would usually use to just watch some television, or Alice would do homework. Next to that was the dining room, and the wall from the kitchen had a space where you could easily set things to transport to it, but Alice had flowers set up there. I think she said they were called carnations? I don't really recall, but I know she was ecstatic when she saw them at the market when we were doing out weekly shopping. Next to the kitchen as well was a small hallway, which had the front door, a coat closet, and a pantry space. As you turned left you were lead to the family area if you followed it all the way down.

If you turned left when you first walk into the house you would end up in the kitchen. At the end of the hall, if you make a right, you would be greeted with another hallway, but it would have two rooms on the left side, a bathroom and small sink area on the right side, and if you followed it all the way down you would come across the master bathroom. It was very spacious, and had a huge walk in closet, and a master bathroom. Let's just say that it was Alice's way of saying it was perfection when she first saw it, although, I think she was more obsessed with the kitchen more than anything else.

As I walked back into the kitchen, she handed me a couple of glasses, and a pitcher of water. She followed me with a dish of butter, and bread. I could hear her humming, which she usually did when she was very happy. I know that we haven't really talked much today. The dojo was way too busy for me to simply ignore my fellow ninja and just drop everything to check up on her. But then again, she was busy as well, she had classes at the University, but then again, she was already a junior, so I can see why she would be so busy.

"Shun," Alice said as we finished setting the table, "I was thinking that we could do the honeymoon after I finish college." As she said this she had a nervous look on her face, "I know that we'd have to wait for another year, but I just really want to focus on my studies." "

I was thinking that we were already doing that," I said, looking down at the table, which happened to be neat and tidy. All it needed was the main dish and it would be all set. "I mean, I know how serious you are about school, so I knew that you would want to wait till after you finished getting your degree."

She smiled at me, "Really? You actually put me into consideration?"

"Why would I not?"

As I said that, she gave me a grief stricken look, "Well. It's just that I normally don't think that you would be the type of person to just put others into consideration. That's all."

I felt a smirk tug against my lips, "Well, I mean, we do happen to be getting married, so I need to make sure that you're in on this as well," after I said that, I felt my eyes grow softer, a now sincere smile stretched across my face, "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, so how could I not put you into consideration, especially when you're so close to achieving your dream."

A now gloomier expression crossed her face, "It may be my dream, but my parents sure as hell don't seem to think so." With that she walked back into the kitchen, and then yelled, "It's ready!" After we ate our dinner, chatting about what happened at the dojo, the phone started ringing, "Kazami residence," I spoke into the phone, before getting a voice that sounded familiar, "Is this Shun Kazami?"

The voice that questioned, high pitched, and fairly annoying. I quietly groaned before replying, "Yes," sharply.

I got the feeling like it was somebody I knew on the other side of the phone. "I heard that you are getting married soon, is that correct?"

"Yes," I let out forcefully, gritting my teeth together, trying to not sound as annoyed as I actually do.

"Well," he/ she continued, "I would just like you to know that you've won an amazing, all exclusive . all expenses paid, trip to Hawaii! Isn't that exciting!?"

I smirked, now I know who it was. "It sure does Dan. But that does sound exciting."

"How did you know it was me!" He shouted through the phone.

"Just did," I said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Alice asked, confusion in her voice.

"No one of real concern," I replied back, then switched the subject, "did you get any preparations done for the wedding?"

She shook her head, "No, but I am going to look at wedding dresses tomorrow." As she said this she had a look of excitement in her voice. Of course she would be excited. Every girl I know loves to go dress shopping, and a wedding as basically free reigns must have that perfect style that every girl wanted.

"Are you taking anybody with you," as I said this her face lit up once again, like she was waiting for me to ask that question.

"Just mother, your mother, and Runo and Julie."

"You're not bringing Michel?"

As I said that, she looked sad again. Great.

"No," she looked like she was on the brink of tears, "he may not even get to go to the wedding," as she said this, a few tears started streaming down her face. "Sorry," with that she giggled, "you must really think I'm pathetic."

"Not at all," I said, as we made our way into the family room, "sometimes it's a good thing to cry. Sure, you may not like people seeing you do that, but it's just a part of who we are. It shows that some of us have been strong for too long, and it can show that there are people who are not afraid to show how they feel, happiness or sadness. You're a strong woman. Even if you don't see the potential yet."

"You really thing that I'm strong?"

I nodded, then said, "We should go to bed soon. It's going to be a long day for the both of us."


	3. Shopping

_Alice_

As we woke up the next morning, I woke up, and immediately saw that Shun was not home. He more than likely went to work already. I heaved a sigh. It would be nice to see him in the morning. Now it'll be a while before we can talk.

I did my morning routine. Shower, brush and dry my hair, brush my teeth, then do some light makeup, then went out into the kitchen to start making some coffee.

When I entered into the kitchen I saw a small note on the fridge, held up by a magnet that said:

 _Alice,_

 _I know that you wake easily, and it's going to be a long day for you, so I made some breakfast and put it in the fridge. Believe it or not, I can cook. You'll like it, I'm sure, but it will not compare to your cooking. There's also coffee ready at the push of the start button. I know you're going to be busy with classes so make sure you eat enough, and take breaks when needed. You can call me anytime seeing as I will be at the dojo, and Wednesdays tend to be the slowest days here so when you get a chance shoot me a text or call._

 _And don't stress too much about getting "the perfect dress". I know girls make a big fuss over it but I'm sure you'll look amazing in anything you pick out. Have fun with both of our mothers, as well as Runo and Julie. Just don't let them talk you into picking a dress you don't like. Also, I wrote a list of flowers that I thought would be good for the wedding, but whatever flowers you want, we'll have._

 _Good luck. You'll need it._

 _-Shun_

I smiled. "That was so thoughtful of him, he actually cares for my well being. And he said something about the flowers."

I looked at the table, and saw a small index card with neat, scribbled writing. I looked back to the note and saw a P.S.

"Huh? A P.S.?"

 _P.S. I suggest you go to the boutique that is close to campus first, seeing as you have a class today. Just a suggestion and I'm sure you'll like it. I had a coworker tell me she found her dress there._

I smiled, he even thought of a place where I could start dress shopping. Then I noticed:

 _P.P.S. I'm serious about eating and calling/ texting me. It's not too much trouble._

I laughed. Of course he would have to put that in there.

I looked in the fridge and saw that there was a plate with eggs, some bacon, and pancakes. I smiled. He knew how much I liked it when I cooked, but I actually have never seen him cook. I put it in the microwave, and waited for the food to heat up. I proceeded to then make a cup of coffee, one cream, five sugars, and smiled as the aroma of pancakes and bacon started coming into the smell of the air.

When it finished heating up I quickly shoveled the food in my mouth, seeing as I only had a few minutes to catch the bus into the downtown area to get to class on time.

I am aware that we have our own cars, but I think it's a fair means to use public transportation.

I quickly grabbed my shoes, and grabbed my keys, before going out of the house, locking it in the process. The dishes could always wait till I got home, right?

I stood at the bus stop for a few minutes, until the bus arrived, and smiled at the driver, who smiled back, "So, I heard the news that you're getting married to the guy you're courting Alice."

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks, and smiled, "Yeah. We've been childhood friends for as long as I can remember. I guess that our parents just liked the idea of us getting together." He smiled and said, "Don't worry about the bus fare. It's on me today. Besides, I'm still surprised that you still ride it every day, just to get to school."

I felt myself giggle at this statement, "But of course. I can't just not show up for class." He smiled, "And it's nice to see you, and Shun gets up way too early for me, so he's usually gone by the time I get ready to leave, but it won't be long till both of us are working in the same office together."

He smirked, "Oh, so your fiancée's name is Shun?"

I laughed, "Yep, we're getting married next month, and I think that I'm going to take my seat so we can continue the ride."

As I got off the bus, I waved goodbye to the driver, and made my way through the university and made my way to my first class.

Business.

It was my favorite class, because I could easily follow along, and I was at the top of my class at the University. Not only will I graduate early, but it'll be with honors, and I'm already getting a high paying job as soon as I get out. I mean, I am the daughter of the Galbach Company, and Shun is the son of the Kazami Company. It's like running a business would be in our blood.

After classes finished, I met up with Runo, and Julie first, then proceeded to try on a few dresses, and wait till both of my mothers' arrived. As soon as they did, one of the sales ladies came up to us and said, "Miss Alice, I think there's somebody here to see you."

I turned around and saw my grandfather.

He smiled and said, "Alice, you look beautiful."

"How did you get here," I asked, crying as I went over to where he was standing, then hugged him, hand over my mouth from the shock.

"I couldn't let my granddaughter do this along now could I?"

I giggled a bit, then took a tissue, drying my eyes, "I wouldn't have been alone." I gestured to my entourage, "I would've had these girls."

He smiled, "I know dear, but you should really thank your fiancée. He kindly paid all expense's for me to come here. I think that he truly cares about you." After he said that, he started to cough a bit, then clutched his stomach, then said, "Don't worry about me. It's all about finding some dress that's suppose to impress people, but follow your heart and you'll know which it is. It may not be here, but it's out there somewhere."

I smiled and said, "You're right." I then got up on the pedestal and said, "What do you think of this one?" It was a plane, cream white colored dress, strapless, that had a sweetheart neckline, and had just a simple jeweled waistline. Simplistic yet elegant is what I wanted.

"It looks wonderful darling," my mother proclaimed.

"You look very beautiful," Runo said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

As I looked at Julie, I saw that she was actually crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, not knowing what reaction she'll give me. "Is it really that bad?"

"No," she said, a smile on her face, as she sobbed into Runo's shoulder. "You just look so perfect in that dress!"

I smiled, "You really think so?"

Everybody nodded, before I turned around and gazed at my reflection. Is this really the dress that I want? I felt conflicted. As I looked at everybody I said, "I think I may try on a different dress."

Everybody nodded as Julie said, "Take all the time you need Alice. We'll be with your decision one hundred percent of the time!"

As I made my way into the room I heaved a sigh. I just could not choose with everybody looking at me like that. I went to my purse, and dug out my phone. It run for a bit before I heard, "How's dress shopping? Runo and Julie making the decisions as to what dress you should wear yet?"

I giggled, "No, not yet." I looked at myself in the mirror. "I sometimes wish that you'd actually be here to help me."

"What makes you say that," he questioned, confusion laced in his voice.

"Well, it's just that," I began, not knowing how to tell him, "It's hard to do this without you. I mean, you're my best friend, and we stick together like glue sometimes. We can always rely on each other, even when we make each other mad, very few and often, but when we do, we instantly forgive each other, because that's what best friends do. I never thought that you wouldn't get to come with me when I was picking out the most important dress of my life."

"Sorry, that would be my mother's doing. She didn't want me to see what dress you picked out, because she said, 'you can't see what your fiancée is wearing for your wedding until she comes down the aisle. And don't think that she'll be in the house before that day as well. Its tradition'." As he said this, he imitated his mother's voice, and he sounded similar. Almost as if they were siblings.

I smiled, "I know an easy way around that." I pushed the END button, knowing that he was confused, before going over to the mirror, and took a picture of me in the dress, typed in his name to text him and pushed the SEND button.

I smiled, and then tried on another dress. It was pure white. If the sun were to shine on it, I'm fairly sure that it would blind everybody that would see it, including the sun itself.

I took another picture and sent it to Shun, before going out into the sitting area where everybody was waiting to see me.

"Like, why is she taking so long," I could hear Julie exclaim as I rounded the corner, then heard Runo say, "Maybe the zipper was stuck."

"Sorry," I said, as I made my appearance known, "The zipper got stuck on the dress I was trying to take off, and then the zipper on this one got stuck as well. I hope it wasn't too long."

Everybody smiled when they saw me hop up onto the pedestal. It was a princess all gown that had lace sleeves, and an A-line neckline. The top was elegant and clean. Not much embedded it. Just a few little details, and little sequences' that was arranged into the shape of flowers. It had a simple, forest green belt, and it puffed out into a princess ball gown with a lot, and I mean A LOT of tulle.

"Alice," Julie began, jumping out of her seat, "That's your dress! It looks like it was made for you!"

I felt a blush creep upon my face, "Thanks Julie."

"You look amazing!" Both of our mothers exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look like a princess, Alice dear," grandfather said, a smile stretching across his wide face.

I smiled, "Just a few more."

Julie laughed as I rounded the corner, "Trust me, she'll choose that one."


	4. Wedding Dresses and Cakes

_Shun_

I smiled as I got dress after dress. She looked beautiful. And knowing that she was with my mother, price was no option. It didn't matter what you wanted. The sky was the limit.

As I put my phone back in my pocket I felt it vibrate. I looked to see another picture of Alice, in a different dress.

I smiled. It was nice to see that even though my mother didn't want me there, Alice did. I smiled, as I turned to one of the other dojo masters.

"Master Kaito," I said to him as I bowed in a respectful way, my voice stern, "I need to leave early. Something urgent came up and I must leave early."

He smiled at me, "Take all the time you need Master Shun." After he said that, he bowed back to me.

I quickly looked at the students that we happened to have in the dojo in the moment, "I'm leaving you in the hands of Master Kaito. If I find out you're being disrespectful or you cause trouble," I smirked, "You'll be in big trouble."

As I was leaving, I could see the fear in some of the kids faces and I quietly laughed. I don't know if it is the cold nature of who I am that strikes fear in them, or if it's the fact that they don't know what I would do to them.

I quickly made my way home, only to see some dishes laying in the sink. "She must've woke up late," I quietly said, before looking at the note I left her, and took it, placing it in my pocket. I turned around, and went back outside, locking the door, and got into my car, and drove past the university and made my way to a small shop and parked my car, and stepped out.

I made my way into the boutique. A small bell chimed as I opened the door, and saw some girls gushing over Alice, standing in a princess ball gown. Well, at least, I thought that's what it would be, seeing as she looked like Cinderella, only she had orange hair.

She was currently talking to her entourage, "But Julie, I've told you that I don't want a princess gown. I just want something simple. I don't want any Hollywood glam, or some medieval time attire." She looked up and saw me standing there, a smile immediately spreading across her face, "Kind sir, pray tell," after she said this, a smirk appeared across her face, "what would you think of this dress?"

As she said this, everybody that was facing away from me turned around, and my mother gasped, "Shun! You know you're not suppose to know what her wedding dress looks like until the wedding day!"

I shrugged, and looked at my mother, "It doesn't matter to me," after I said that, I looked at Alice, "and it's what you want. If you don't want a big poofy dress then don't get it." After I said this, I looked at Julie and Runo, who both looked like they never saw me, "And let Alice choose what she wants. I'm sure that you two will get married soon enough."

Julie pouted as Runo had an annoyed look on her face.

I looked at Alice, and saw a big, bright smile spread across her face. She mouthed the words "Thanks," and quickly stepped off of the pedestal and ran back into the dressing room. Within a few minutes, she came back out, wearing a black tank top, and a pair of light faded blue jeans, and some cream colored boots. "I think that'll be all for today," she said, as she looked at me, "but I think that Shun and I will spend the rest of the day together choosing things for the wedding."

Much to our mothers' disappointment, the reluctantly agreed, as Michel looked at us with a smile, before quietly saying, "Ah, young love," and started to walk out of the store after standing.

Runo and Julie looked at me, glaring.

"You know that you're not suppose to see the dress."

"Yeah, like, if anything bad happens, then it'll be your fault that something bad happened to Alice."

I smirked, "Actually, Alice was the one that wanted me to come in the first place." After I said that, all eyes were on Alice, and she quickly said, "Well, I mean, Shun and I do basically everything together, so I mean," she stammered, looking to me for help."Besides, it really will not make a difference. I'm sure our marriage will not fall apart."

"If you say so," they quietly said under their breath. I internally sighed, sometimes, I think they forget that I'm a ninja.

"How have your studies been," I asked as we drove away from the small shop, and made our way to the bakery.

"They could be better. Classes are not as challenging as I thought they were going to be." As she said this, she looked out of the window. I felt surprised, seeing as she rarely did this, only when something was on her mind. "I'm not sure if I'll even be good enough to be a part of your family sometimes Shun," she said, still looking out of the window.

"I see," I said, as the car arrived to our destination. "All of us have fears," I say, before reaching out and grabbing her arm, gently, "I usually say this to my students when they have trouble sparring with others, or they're afraid to try a new move, completely different than what they usually do."

She looked at me, "Does that mean you even get struck with fear?"

I smiled and nodded and chuckled as I saw surprise etched in her face.

"But what could possibly surprise you," she said, the surprise still apparent on her face, "You're a top ranking ninja, with skills that could surpass most others. The Kazami's are well known for how fearsome and brutal they can be. How could you tell me that you have fear as well?"

I sighed, before pulling her into an embrace, "Alice, you may not know this, but with the ninja lifestyle, most of the family members or close people tend to lose their lives. The get so dedicated, that once you're in the ninja's way of life, there's no turning back. There is no way that we can just up and go someplace. There is no way that we can just not worry. With our way of life, we should fear for our family, and we need to fear, not only our enemy's strength, but our own as well, because it can reach limitless potential."

I could hear a small sniffle as I felt my shoulder getting wet. As I pulled back, I saw that her eyes were just a bit puffy. "Please don't cry," I said in a stern voice, not knowing how I'll keep my composure if she actually starts putting on the waterworks.

She laughed, and wiped the tears that would threaten to fall, "I thought that you wouldn't have to worry about girls who cry, seeing as you're a ninja and all."

I smirked, "Actually, I'm only soft when it comes to you. My mother would try fake crying on me all the time when I was little, and it would work." She chuckled, but stopped after I said, "But it does not anymore."

After that, we got out of the car, and walked into the bakery, and could smell all of the different pastries they usually make. Everything from cakes to cookies and everything in between. Alice started looking what type of cake we should have. "I was thinking that we could have an old fashioned white cake, but at the same time, I was thinking like, an apple cake, or maybe a chocolate cake?"

I looked through the book that held all of the cake designs that they usually did, and said, "Then how about we just get all three cakes, and make just a three tiered cake?" I looked up, and saw her smile, before continuing on what I was saying, "It's not like having a three tiered cake is uncommon." I looked back at the book, "Actually, because this party is going to be so big, we'll need to have more cake than just the small one that we're cutting."

Alice gasped, before saying, "Actually, while we're on the topic of cutting cakes," she pulled me over a display where we could see cake cutting sets, "I didn't want to bring it up till maybe a week or two, but I was thinking that we could just choose what type of silverware we should have." She looked at me with a nervous look, "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to."

I sighed, looking at some of the sets they had. As I looked, I saw one set that was sterling silver, well, actually, all of them were, but with this set, it had bronze on the outside, and the handle was made out of oak and birch. There was no detail on the handle or on the knife itself or pie knife. I looked at the others, then looked at Alice, before pointing to the silver/bronze one. "How about that one," I asked, as I pointed to it.

She looked at the one I was talking about and smiled, "It's so beautiful Shun." She quickly ran over to one of the sales representatives and ushered her over to where we were.

"And which one did you want to look at," she asked at Alice stood in front of her.

"This one," I said, pointing to the set we were just talking about.

She smiled, "Looks like you two are in luck," as she said this she grabbed out her key and opened the case, "It looks like this one is one of a kind." She looked at the price and said, "It's more than likely never been sold because it tends to be out of people's budget."

"Price is not an option," I said, as she took us to the front.

"Then you must care a lot for this girl if you're willing to spend this much money on just a set." She scribbled something on a piece of paper then said, "Did you want to buy your cake here as well?"

Alice nodded, then explained what she wanted. "See, I was thinking of-"

As she started talking about the cake, I got a phone call, and excused myself.

As I got outside, I looked at my phone, before pressing the ACCEPT button.

"Kazami," I said sternly. You never knew if it was official business, or if it was just some stupid prank.

"Shun, you are needed at the office right away," My father said sternly.

I glared at my phone, "I'm out planning for the wedding. Can't this wait."

"It's about Masquerade." He said.

Masquerade.

The enemy.


End file.
